Trapped and Bonding
by Shadougelover14
Summary: When the Sonic gang heads for the beach,they end trapped in their trailer.With Espio freaked out with claustraphobia,and Shadow and Mephiles ready to rip eachother apart,can they survive the heat?Sorry about the Cream parts,wasn't really focused on her.


It was a HOT sunny day on Mobius. Sonic and co. were sitting at a table at a resturant, outside. All the other tables inside were taken.

"What's the temprature out here?" Sonic moaned. Tails pulled out a strange looking device.

"According to my eco friendly, solar powered-"

The rest of the group groaned.

"Just tell us." Shadow grumbled.

"103 degrees." Tails moaned as he wiped his forehead.

Everyone else groaned, as if knowing how hot it was made it worse.

"Hi everybody." a bright voice greeted. Cream and Cheese walked up to them. "It's hot out here, but I'm still in a good mood."

"Hey Cream." everyone moaned in unison.

"Mother wants to know if you wanna come to the beach with us tommarow. It's cooler there than in town, plus the water will help us cool off. Want to come?"

"Sure, I got a trailer the other day, I was gonna upgrade it a little, but we can use it tommarow." Tails answered.

"Oy, we're goin to the beach! Yay!" Marine cheered.

"We're going to the beach?" a voice asked behind them. They turned and saw Charmy Bee, along with Espio and Vector.

"Great! We'll go pack, see ya tommarow!" he flew off.

"No, we weren't inviting you!" Blaze yelled.

"Don't come!" Rouge shouted.

"No one likes you!" Shadow yelled.

They were too far to hear though. Everyone moaned.

"Don't worry everyone, this will still be fun." Cream assured them with a amuzed look.

Everyone shook their heads, dreading having to spend the day with the Chaotix, and headed home to pack.

xoxoxo

A trailer was pulled into place by a cream colered car. Vanilla stepped out of the car and opened the door. Cream and Cheese ran out of the trailer.

"Gotta go, gotta go, gotta go!" she yelled as she ran off.

Rouge stepped out of the trailer.

"She has the bladder of a squirrel." she muttered. Shadow snickered behind her.

"Hurry back dear!" Vanilla called after her daughter.

"Yes Mother!"

Vanilla stepped into the trailer along with Shadow and Rouge, and closed the door.

"This trailer's awsome Tails!" Sonic said.

"Quite an interesting vehicle. Where'd you get it again?" Cosmo asked.

"I bought it from some rapper called Psycho." Tails answered.

"Oy, good job mate!" Marine said as she got her bag. Charmy was on the couch, next to Cocoa, Marine's Chao.

Espio was sitting in the corner in a meditative style. Vector was in a chair jammin to some music.

"Guys, it's starting to get hot in here." Amy said.

"What's wrong with a little heat?" a voice asked. Mephiles appeared in the corner of the trailer. Shadow growled as he got into a fighting stance.

"Guys wait!" Tails yelled, getting between the hedgehog and demon. "Come on guys, don't destroy the trailer! I just bought it!"

Mephiles rolled his eyes as Tails headed for the door.

"When I destoy this world, money will be the least of your worries."

Tails tried the door, but it wouldn't open. He tried again and again but something was blocking it outside.

"What's wrong Tails?" Cosmo asked, seeing the worried look on his face.

"The door won't open. Something's blocking it."

Everyone ran to the window and looked out. A large RV was parked right next to them. Everyone groaned.

"Great, now what do we do?" Vector asked.

"Call someone!" Amy yelled.

"We don't have cell phones Amy." Rouge said.

"Okay, don't worry. Cream left, she'll be back. And she can go find the people who own the RV and they can move it." Espio stated calmly. Everyone nodded.

"Well, can we at least open a window or something?" Charmy asked.

"These are bullet proof windows, they don't open." Mephiles answered matter o factly.

"Oy, thanks a lot psycho!" Marine shouted. Mephiles turned toward her slowly and glared.

"What, did you just call me?"

"Uh, I meant the rapper from whom Tails purchased this trailer from."

"Come on guys, jsut stay calm, Cream will be back soon." Sonic said.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Cream meanwhile, was on her way back when a group of kids with Chaos walked up to her.

"Hey, I noticed you have a Chao. Wanna play with us?" a boy asked

"Sorry, I have to get back to my friends." Cream answered.

"Just for a little while?"

"Well...okay!"

With that, a game of tag started.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Amy moaned. "Where is Cream?"

"She should have been back by now." Blaze moaned.

"The girl only weighs 90 pounds, how much pee can she hold?" Mephiles growled.

"I need something to drink." Charmy groaned from the floor.

"Where's the cooler?" Sonic asked.

"In the trunk of the car..." Vanilla muttered.

Everyone groaned again.

"What do we do now?" Blaze asked.

Everyone was silent. Then,

"CREAM!" Amy shouted.

"CREAM!" Blaze shrieked.

"CREAM WHERE ARE YOU? HELP!" Cosmo yelled.

Everyone shouted for the rabbit, even Mephiles, desperately screaming for rescue. Outside, however, their shouts were mere murmurs.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Cream and Cheese laughed as they squirted water from a water gun. They and the other kids were having a water fight.

"It's so cold! It's so cold!" she giggled.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Amy was sprawled out on the carpeted floor.

"It's so HOT!" she wailed.

"Where's Cream?" Charmy asked.

"I hope she's ok." Vanilla moaned worriedly.

"I need something to drink." Blaze moaned.

"Hey, there's a fish tank!" Amy suddenly shouted. Sure enough, a fish tank was set in the back of the trailer. A single orange fish swam around.

"Think it's safe enough to drink?" Rouge asked.

"We're gonna drink fish water?" Marine asked.

"Got any other ideas?"

"When's the last time this was cleaned?" Sonic asked Tails.

"...You're supposed to clean them?"

Everyone groaned. Suddenly Rouge perked up.

"Oh, my gosh. I totally forgot. I brougth a fan!" she rummaged through her bag. "A battery powered fan!"

"Hurry up! Pull it out!" Amy urged.

"Here it is!" Rouge pulled out a small fan about the size of cell phone. Everyone stared at it in disbeleif.

"Oh, stop." Shadow grumbled.

"What?"

"THAT'S your fan?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah."

"You teased us." Vector grumbled.

"Oh, ok. Well, I guess I won't turn it on." Rouge said.

"No no, turn it on! Turn it on!" everyone shouted.

"Yeah, now you like my tiny fan don't ya?" Rouge retorted.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The group sighed as the fan blew gently on them as they swayed back and forth in front of it.

"This is so much better..." Amy sighed.

"I'm still not happy..." Shadow grumbled.

Suddenly the fan started slowing down.

"No...no no no..." Amy, Cosmo, and Marine muttered. Then the fan sputtered to a stop.

"Aw man!" Marine wailed.

"Just great." Blaze moaned.

"What do we do now?" Sonic asked.

"CREAM!" Amy shouted.

Everyone joined in shouting for the rabbit.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Cream was enjoying a game of hide and seek with her new found friends. She was the seeker.

"Ready or not, here I come." she giggled. "Chao!" Cheese chirped.

She heard some giggling, and ran over to a small building. "Found you!' she called. The other kids laughed and split up, and Cream chased after one of the girls and her Chao.

"Can't catch me!" the girl yelled cheerfully.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Where is Cream?" Sonic groaned.

"I blame the demon over there for all this" Shadow growled. Mephiles growled back.

"How's it MY fault?"

"If you hadn't shown up we wouldn't be stuck in here!"

"Oh yeah, hedgehog?"

The two stood, ready to rip eachother in two. Espio got between them.

"Come on, we can't be fighting right now. Let's all stay calm." the ninja insisted calmly. Shadow and Mephiles continued to growl and glower at eachother.

"Really you two, we need to-Oh who am I kidding? LET ME OUTTA HERE!" Espio yelled, pulling on the door handle.

"What's the matter with him?" Amy asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Espio's kinda claustraphobic." Vector answered.

"Great, we have a demon and a hedgehog that hate eachother and are ready to rip eachother's throats out, and a ninja chameleon who's claustraphobic." Sonic said.

"Why do we always have all the problems?" Marine moaned.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Meanwhile, Cream and Cheese were sitting with the other kids around a board game called Mouse Trap.

"This is fun, but I should get back to my friends. Mother might be worried." she said.

"Please stay a little longer?" Jamie, a young female squirrel, asked.

"Well...ok why not?"

The other kids cheered.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The trapped Mobians had finally managed to calm Espio down, but a lot of muscle to restrain him so he wouldn't slice them to bits with his shruiken. Mephiles, shockingly, had been able to calm him down the most.

"You forget, I have experiance." he growled when Shadow asked how he'd done it.

Now the ninja was sitting quietly in the corner, meditating.

"I'm bored..." Marine moaned.

"Mother always says, you can make a situation, no matter how bad it is, better with music." Cosmo said.

"That's stupid..." Marine muttered, and received a pop in the head from Blaze in return.

"Hey Shad, you have an iPod don't ya?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah," Shadow answered from the couch he, Rouge, and even Mephiles were sitting on.

"So, play some tunes."

Shadow rummaged through his bag, then pulled out the iPod and tossed it to the blue hedgehog.

"Go nuts." he muttered. Sonic turned it on, and looked for a song. After 3 minutes of silence, everyone was looking at him.

"Oy, ya gonna turn that thing on anytime soon, mate?" Marine asked.

"Uh, Shadow? Do you have any UPLITFTING songs on here?" Sonic asked.

"Shadow and uplifting? They're normally not in the same sentence." Mephiles muttered. Shadow growled and socked him in the shoulder and knocked him off the couch.

"Oh forget it..." Sonic groaned, tossing the iPod back to Shadow. They all groaned again. Suddenly Rouge leaned in close to Mephiles, staring at him.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked in annoyance. Although he loved to do it to others, he hated others staring at him for no reason.

"You're not sweating. Why aren't you sweating?" Rouge asked increduously.

"I don't sweat."

Rouge felt his forehead, around his neck, and on his arms.

"Havin' fun there?" Mephiles growled with annoyance.

"How can you not be sweating? Everyone sweats."

"Not me."

"So what? You're cold blooded?"

"Mephiles? Cold blooded? What a surprise..." Shadow muttered. Mephiles growled and he and Shadow were close to springing at eachother again, before Rouge intervened.

"Hey! No fighting!" she yelled. "Stay!" she added when she saw Shadow about to get up anyway. He grumbled under his breath and turned away.

"Does it worry you that you never sweat?" Amy asked.

"No." Mephiles replied.

"What if one day, all your sweat just builds up and you just explode?" Shadow grumbled.

"I would love that."

"We need SOMETHING to drink!" Blaze moaned. She looked at Marine, who'd been surprisingly quiet the past few minutes, a record for the raccoon. Her head was in her bag.

"Marine?" she asked. Marine jumped slightly, and looked up at her.

"Huh?"

"What are you doing?" Blaze asked.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Why was your head in your bag?"

Marine's eyes widened. "C-cuz it's...cooler in there."

Blaze's eyes narrowed. "I heard you swallow."

Marine gulped.

"Give me the bag." Blaze ordered.

"No."

"Give me the bag!"

"NO!"

The lilac cat lunged and grabbed the orange sack, while Marine clung to it.

"Let me have it!"

"Get off!"

"Give me the bag, Marine!"

"NO!"

Everyone watched in shock.

"Catfight..." Vector muttered.

Blaze yanked the bag from Marine's grip and looked inside. Cocoa sat in there, wide eyed, clinging to a bottle of water. Blaze pulled the bottle out, Cocoa still clinging to it.

"Water, she has water." she hissed.

Everyone got up and ran over to her.

"Give it back!" Marine exclaimed angrily.

"You had water this entire time, and you didn't share with the rest of us!" Blaze snapped at Marine.

"Well if I shared with you lot then I wouldn't have had as much for me and Cocoa." Marine stammered.

Shadow took the bottle.

"There's barely enough for one swallow." he muttered.

"Then we'll share it." Blaze said.

"There's barely enough to fill the cap."

"Then we will share one cap full."

"Alright," Marine muttered, "We can share."

"You get none!" Blaze retorted.

"Aw..."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Cream and Cheese were sitting in a lawn chair, enjoying fruit punch.

"This is really good!" Cream giggled.

"Thanks! My mom and I made it this morning." another rabbit said.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Back in the trailer, everyone was sitting in a circle. Rouge poured the rest of the water into the cap.

"Alright, no sipping." she ordered. "Everyone gets one tongue dip."

After a few moments of hesistation, she dipped her tongue in the shallow cap full of water.

"Oh, that's refreshing she murmered as she passed the cap to Sonic. He dipped his tongue in the water, and actually started crying a little at how good it tasted. He passed it to Silver while Rouge gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. Silver dipped his tongue in the water, and was about to pass it to Shadow, but hesitated, then put the whole cap in his mouth.

"NO!" everyone scrambled over and dogpiled on him, except Shadow and Mephiles. He spit the cap out, completely dry, except for some saliva.

"It's empty..." Amy moaned.

"Well, I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself!" Silver wailed, collapsing and sobbing into a pillow. Mephiles rolled his eyes, and walked over and flopped down onto the couch. Then he sat up.

"Hey, what the heck's dripping on me?" he asked. Rouge walked over and held a hand over him.

"Nothing's dripping on you."

"Then explain why there's water on my arms and forehead."

"You're sweating, genious."

Mephiles' eyes widened for a milisecond, before returning to normal.

"No I'm not. I don't sweat."

"Dude you're sweating!"

"Am not!"

The duo broke into an argument, before Shadow walked over.

"HEY!" he shouted, grabbing the demon's shoulders.

"WHAT?" Mephiles snapped.

"You're sweating."

Mephiles' eyes widened, and he collapsed back to the couch.

"We've GOT to get out of here..." he moaned.

Rouge looked at him with a wry smile. "Yeah, thank you, Catherine Obvious!"

Mephiles looked up and stared at her with a 'are you stupid?' look. Everyone gave her the same look.

"What?" Mephiles asked.

"I said thank you, Catherine Obvious." Rouge repeated.

Everyone was either looking at her or holding back laughter.

"Did she say 'Catherine' Obvious?" Silver asked, guffawing.

"It's 'Captain' Obvious." Shadow corrected, giving Rouge a smirk.

"Wha?" she asked, a blank look on her face.

"The term is thank you CAPTAIN Obvious." Mephiles grumbled.

"It's not Catherine?"

"No."

"Who would Catherine be?" Sonic asked.

"Catherine could be a captain." Rouge slumped down in a chair.

"Ok, it's official," Sonic moaned, "I have acheived maximum hottitude." He let out a dragged moan.

"I've never been this thirsty." Rouge coughed.

"For once in our lives, Charmy's invoiced." Vector put in. Charmy hadn't spoken in an hour. He was laying on the floor beside Espio, who was still in meditation.

"These fish mock me." Marine muttered as she and Silver glared at the fish tank.

"How dare they swim around, enjoying that filthy water." Amy grumbled.

"No, really, they're mocking her. I can translate if you want." Vector offered.

"I'm gonna drink that filthy water." Silver said.

"Oy, no way mate, I am!" Marine retorted.

"No, you two, none of us are." Blaze said firmly.

"What choice do we have?"

Everyone looked at Tails.

"It's their choice." he shrugged.

Marine and Silver looked at eachother.

"Ladies first." Silver said nervously.

"Rock paper scissors." Marine suggested.

"Ok. Rock,"

"Paper,"

"Scissors!" they both said. Marine had scissors, and Silver had rock.

"Looks like you're up." Silver said.

Marine groaned. After a minute or two, she let out a battle cry and plunged her head in the water. Everyone flinched and or looked away. Marine withdrew from the water, head soaking wet.

"Well?" Rouge asked. Marine looked at them for a second, then started convulsing, turning a light shade of green.

"Aw no." Amy moaned.

"No no no..." everyone moaned.

"Take cover!" Shadow yelled as he and Rouge lunged from the couch where they'd been sitting next to the raccoon. Mephiles, who'd fallen asleep, awoke with a start.

"Wha-?" he stammered, before Marine couldn't hold it in anymore.

The filthy water didn't exactly agree with her stomach. Unfortunantly, Mephiles couldn't get out of the way in time.

While Mephiles let out a furious yell, along with a stream of blue words, Shadow burst out laughing, along with Sonic.

"Uh, Mephiles, there's room over there you can clean up in..." Tails said meakly.

xoxoxoxoxo

Cream sighed happily as she stood.

"Thank you all for such a fun time, but I really have to get back to my friends."

"At least stay for some snacks. It'll only take a few minutes."

"Well, okay, I guess they can wait a little longer."

xoxoxoxooxo

Everyone was sitting as far away from Mephiles as possible. Shadow was still snickering, and Marine? She and Cocoa were hiding under the fold out bed.

Despite apologizing numerous times, Marine still had to run for her life when Mephiles returned to the room. Thankfully, Blaze and Shadow held him back.

"I've never been this thirsty in my life." Rouge moaned.

"The situtation is hopeless..." Mephiles muttered. Normally, he would just melt into mist and get the heck out of here, but the intense heat, for some reason he (or the author) couldn't explain, weakened his powers.

"We could sing a song. Mother says it can always brighten a situation." Cosmo offered.

Everyone was silent, then Blaze coughed.

"K-Keep holdin' on..." she started, "Cuz you know we'll make it through, make it through." she motioned for the others to join in.

"Just staay strong, cuz you know I'm here for you, here for you." Amy and Cosmo murmered together.

"There's nothin you can say," Rouge piped in.

Tails: "Nothin' you can do,"

Amy & Cosmo: "There's no other way when it comes to the truth,"

By this time, almost everyone was smiling. Marine slowly came out of hiding, and she and Cocoa took a seat next to Blaze.

Shadow rolled to his eyes and turned his head away, but if one looked closely, one could see him mouthing the words.

All the girls: "So, keep holdin' on, cuz you know we'll make it through-"

At that moment, Cream opened the door and she and Cheese walked in.

"Hi everybody."

"CREAM!" Amy shouted. She and EVERYONE, including Espio, jumped up and raced out the door, Espio being the first person out the door.

Everyone cheered and cried and hugged Cream, except Mephiles, who lingered behind the group.

"Wow, you guys really missed me." Cream giggled as Vanilla picked her up and hugged her tight.

"Don't you ever worry me like that again, dear." the older rabbit ordered as she set her down.

"I'm sorry Mother." Cream turned and was a little surprised to see Mephiles.

"Oh, hello Mephiles. Ew, you're all sweaty, and why do you smell funny?"

"NEVER SPEAK OF IT!" Mephiles growled, wiping his arms off. He glared at Shadow.

"And you, expect me to be in a bad mood next time you see me!" he growled as he walked off.

"Ok, anyway, how're you guys doing?" Cream asked cheerfully.

"We've been trapped in this toaster oven for an hour and a half!" Rouge snapped.

"Trapped? Why didn't you just open the door?"

"Because, there is a gigantic RV parked right next to-" Shadow started, but stopped. He and the others looked around, finding the parking space next to them empty.

"I guess they left and we didn't even notice." Tails deduced.

"It's okay, it's all over." Espio said, his calm demeanor returning.

"Yeah, it's only...4:00, and there's a large ocean right over there!" Blaze pointed.

"Let's enjoy that ocean!" Sonic exclaimed, racing off.

"Yes, time to really cool off." Cosmo piped in. She and the others followed Sonic, some cheering.

After they left, a raccoon, wolf, and fox walked by their trailer.

"Hey, Psycho," the raccoon said, "Isn't this your old trailer? With the bullet proof windows?"

The gray wolf nodded. "Hey, it is."

"Man, we had some times in there." the fox laughed.

"Yeah, heh heh...don't talk about it."

The trio walked off.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Well, I hope you enjoyed, cuz I know I enjoyed typing it! Yes, this was based off an episode of Victorious. I had fun typing this, I found parts of it hilarious! Well, R&R! 


End file.
